Time Everlasting
by ExRevolution
Summary: Devastated by the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto falls into a depression but manages to live on. With the death of his wife, Hinata Hyuga, he finally makes the decision to go back to change things... Over and over and over again. /Time Travel One Shot/ -Complete-


A/N: I've had this idea running through my head for so long I just had to get it out, I know I would've never been able to make a full story of it so here goes.

Might be just a few chapters or not even because this is like reading a giant synopsis.

Also possible spoilers in the first paragraph and a bit but idk

 _ **Constant Loop**_

It's been years since the defeat of the darkest spirits of the ninja world but one man did not feel right with the way things had gone. He had survived the casting of the eternal genjutsu, the Infinite Tsukuyomi wrought upon the world by Madara Uchiha during the last war. He and his best friend had sealed away the creature and ancient spirit known as Black Zetsu and Kaguya Otsutsuki within an alternate dimension that they'd been brought to during the ending of the war. Although he and many survived, he felt rather empty afterwards, not because Kakashi was the one who had the title of Hokage passed on to him by Tsunade making him the sixth, but because of the large death toll that made up the casualties in the war.

Eventually after Kakashi had finished and saw that the man, Naruto, was sufficiently prepared for the seat, he passed on the hat to his former student making him the seventh Hokage.

With the title that had been bestowed upon him, Naruto led his village with greatness until passing his title to his old friend Konohamaru. Afterwards he retired from being a ninja and lived a simple life with his wife Hinata, his kids, Boruto and Himawari had moved out and living with their own families years before his retirement.

At the age of seventy, Hinata died an unfortunate and heartbreaking death which left Naruto alone although his children came to console him often in the apartment he'd owned as a child. He'd moved back there after her passing. Shambling around just taking care of the place and his general health, he did not do much otherwise.

Some of his old friends worried for him.

"He hasn't talked to anyone in a week," Sakura said, "It's been years since... that time... but he went back to what he did when it happened."

"What does he do? I can't remember exactly," Ino asked.

"He goes and leaves his apartment towards the cemetery and talks to Hinata's gravestone until dinner and he just heads back to his apartment after, the look on his face when you try to talk to him... it's scary... like he'll do something bad..." She answered.

"... Naruto has never done much bad if you don't count the time before his graduation at the academy all those years ago, afterwards he became one of the hardest working ninja that we know, even when she left us, he did just fine, I don't think we have to worry, just... keep an eye on him though, to make sure," Ino said.

"Yea... I hope so."

...

Their worries came true one day, although it occurred a year afterwards. Naruto had disappeared from the village after he had scoured every book and scroll in the village looking for... something, that much his few remaining friends were able to gather, they just didn't know what it was and hoped it wasn't dangerous, after all, they weren't as powerful as they were when they were young.

...

Naruto had left the Village Hidden in the Leaves a while before they realized he'd actually left. What he had been looking for were scrolls and books based on seals that dealt with anything time related. He didn't find anything of much use so he summoned up ninety percent of his and Kurama's chakra to make his most long lasting clone and sent that one clone to look for anything else that might do with time in that village. After completing its task, it dispelled itself returning its useless knowledge to the real Naruto. Although Konoha was a bust, Naruto had already searched through every other village in the Land of Fire. With no luck there either, he moved on to the other villages which he did so in secret.

After moving through every place in the Elemental Nations, Naruto finally left the place to new nations. He reached a war torn land with no survivors. He looked through the records he was able to gather and found out that where he was held the very key he'd been looking for, for the last couple years. The most powerful time seal in history, created not by any creature of the planet, but by a fallen of the top guard of the Pure World.

Using this seal, Naruto was sent back to the very beginning of his life. Thus, events began to start over, he knew that things might change if he interfered so he had found some other such powerful truly divine seals that would block his memory and power until the time came when they finally dispelled again and again which would be after the Fourth Great War.

As such he had lived. Every time he finished the war, his memories returned. Despite worrying he may go mad with this, he continued, but since he knew every piece of information within the Elemental Nations, he traveled to other places in the world to gain the knowledge and then send himself back in time afterwards.

Life like this had continued for five hundred years. Once he realized he'd found all human knowledge, he went back one last time. This time he'd set the memory seals to go the second after the defeat of Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Once this occurred, he began helping Sasuke and Sakura despite their wishes and so they became stronger. Although they wondered how he had suddenly known so much, they called him crazy when he told them he travelled back from the future and ignored this, though still training under his and Kakashi's tutelage. Once the chuunin exams began and they arrived at the Forest of Death. He waited and made it so that Orochimaru would retreat but still giving Sasuke the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

Once the preliminaries were done with and the last part of the exams began, he knocked out Neji Hyuuga the instant the match began. Ignoring the crowd, he stood by his teammates and other classmates who watched him warily until the next match started.

Once Orochimaru began the invasion, Naruto powered many clones to deal with every single other battle including the one with Gaara. Absolutely destroying Orochimaru and his Impure World Resurrections, saving the Third Hokage in the process, he went on to retiring from ninja hood so that he could roam the nations freely, despite the protest of his team and the others. This completely shocked Kakashi, the Third, the council, and the rest of the Nations.

Knowing they would keep an eye on him with their best spies and Jiraiya, he used several seals to make him invisible to their search while in broad daylight. He went through the other Lands and Hidden Villages and found the Akatsuki and any others involved with them including Black Zetsu and Kaguya Otsutsuki. Destroying them in mere seconds per each battle, after so much time, he personally stopped what would've become the worst war in history. No one knew that he was the one who stopped Akatsuki, only that someone wiped them out.

The total time this had taken was a year. Although he had found and began systematically destroying them, they had become increasingly harder to find despite his best efforts and all the knowledge he'd gained.

The tailed beasts had all been released by Naruto and sent to another dimension where they could roam free. Their jinchuriki saved from death including himself with none the wiser.

After these events he returned to the Land of Fire where he dispelled his seals and was promptly found by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't know what to think about his short-timed student. He 'taught' him during the chuunin exams which went extremely well that it was over in minutes, conducted the Toad summoning seal and eventually went on his way. He then heard from several sources after his disappearance that the Akatsuki were disappearing left and right. No one knew who it was so he placed his suspicions on Naruto.

Naruto knew he'd be heavily interrogated and so after messing around with all the seals before his arrival back in his home, he managed to create something which would replace what was found in his mind with false information. As such things were found and nothing else, he was let go and he returned to being an average ninja.

Time passed and he had began dating Hinata once again. He had, instead of becoming the Seventh Hokage as he did in all those years previous, been seated as the Sixth.

He married Hinata, had their kids who were the same as in his original time and named them as such.

Life went on and this time Hinata did not die at her original age but far older, twenty seven years after, Naruto having fallen immediately after, but far happier that everything had been set right.

The last words spoken by them both:

"Goodbye Naruto," Hinata whispered to her husband.

"No, not this time, this time I know I'll be joining you really soon," He whispered happily back to his wife.

 _ **END**_

This took me an hour or so to write.

Okay so this was obviously a sort of AU with a godlike Naruto... obviously, also it was written like a long synopsis... obviously so I wonder how many of you have read this to the end. Why I've done the story like this? Because I wanted to get my idea out of my head. I knew I could never write it like a normal fic because not only would it take too long but I know I would've ended up changing it so that none of the overpowered abilities ever occurred probably.

Any other questions I'll deal with them in PM, thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed this.

One other thing, I'm, if anyone is interested in writing it, allowing one person to use this fic to create a long chapter based story, I'm hoping it's not a break of the rules but on one condition, if I feel that your current writing/current stories are not to my liking, that is, if I find most parts annoying which I can't exactly explain, I'll just tell you plain and simple. Thank you.


End file.
